


C'est la vie

by 0Moon_Spibbles0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Smut, Multi, PLEASE STOP, and make food, mild kitchen smut, seriously people eat there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Moon_Spibbles0/pseuds/0Moon_Spibbles0
Summary: Follow some of the most influential people in history...in modern times!pffft i suck at summaries





	C'est la vie

The stars will not always be seen. The bright light of another star sometimes blocks them out. Sometimes,the clouds block them. Angelica Schuyler sometimes wishes she could be like the stars

 

"Good evening,Mrs.Rue!" Angelica Schuyler, smiled at the librarian as she walked into the library. Her long,curly hair was tied into a ponytail.  
"Good evening! You're very lucky,Miss Schuyler. Barely any people come during your shift." Mrs.Rue smiled back. Angelica worked at a 24-hour library. Nobody really came when she worked,which was from 9:00 P.M to 5:00 A.M. "heh. Very lucky. Anyways,you enjoy your night,Mrs.Rue!" Angelica grinned and sat down on her stool at the checkout/sign in station.  
"You too,dear!" Mrs.Rue called and closed the door.  
"Sweet. A whole library to myself again." Angelica rummaged through one of her drawers to find the book she was reading. She sighed contently and began to read.

4 hours later-1:00 A.M-Angelica was almost asleep when she felt a cold breeze blow against her face. Someone was at the library.  
At 1:00 A.M.  
Her face involuntarily looked up to see who was there. "Um...hello sir." Angelica smiled. She felt like she knew this person,but she couldn't quite put her finger on who he was.  
“Hello” The man glanced at her name tag “Miss Schuyler.”He smiled and looked around the library  
“So...is it always this empty?”  
“At 1:00 A.M?Yeah.” Angelica shrugged  
“Can I check this book out?”The man held up a book  
“It’s a library. So sure.Do you have a library card?”  
“Ah,I don’t. I just recently moved here.”  
“Alright. Fill these out,please.” Angelica handed the man a stack of papers. He nodded and filled out the papers using a pen on the desk. When he was done,he handed them back to Angelica.  
“Lets see. I can get you a library card by tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Okay.”  
“Sir,can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“Did you start school last Friday?”  
“Yeah”  
“Aha,do you go to kings high school?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool,i do too”  
“Do you really,now?”  
“Mhm.”  
They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. “So,uh,can i read the book here?”  
Thomas blinked  
“Be my guest.” Angelica shrugged and went back to reading as the man walked away and sat on a small plump couch.

Another 4 hours later,Angelica’s shift ended.The man was still there. She worked 5 out of the 7 days of the week,and her shift ended one hour before school started. She always had a bag of clothes and her schoolbag with her. After she changed in the bathroom,the man was still engrossed in his book. “Um,excuse me?” Angelica said,trying to get his attention. “I have to leave now because school,so,uh,that means you have to leave too.”  
The man stared at her for a minute. “Right. Could I possibly catch a ride with you?”  
“Yeah,sure.” Angelica nodded and headed out the door. The man was following behind her. She slid into the driver's seat,while he sat in the passenger's seat.  
“I never caught your name” The man said as Angelica started driving  
“That's because I never threw it.”  
“Haha very funny”  
“I know i’m hilarious”  
“Seriously though.”  
“Angelica Schuyler.”  
“Schuyler…”  
“That's what I said. Your name?”  
“Aaron Burr.”  
“Wait wait wait,Burr?”  
“Yeah…” The man,which she now knew was Aaron,said  
“We went to the same elementary school,remember?” The memories of Angelica’s childhood rushed back  
“Oh yeah! I used to call you Angel and make fun of how short you were! You still are.”  
“Hey,I am average height for my age!”  
“Pffft. Sure.” Aaron smiled and rolled his eyes  
“Why’d you move away?”  
“Long story that I don’t feel like explaining/”  
“Oh,okay.”. Angelica nodded as they turned into the school parking lot  
“Hey,can I get your number? Y’know,for questions.” Aaron asked  
“Sure!” Angelica parked “Can I see your phone?”  
“Yeah” Aaron handed her his phone. Angelica added her number to his contacts  
‘The best person in the world :) ‘  
“Here.” She handed the phone to Aaron. They got out of the car and walked towards the school.  
“See you around?”  
“Yeah.” Angelica walker to her first class  
She had a feeling this would be a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats that! Thanks for reading,I'll post another chapter soon! Comments and Kudos are appreciate,but only compliments and constructive criticism please!


End file.
